listfandomcom-20200216-history
Agumon
Group: Reptile - Level: Rookie - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack Agumon Digivolves from Koromon, and is the Digimon of Tai, the leader of the DigiDestined. He first appeared, like the other kids' Rookie Digimon, to battle Kuwagamon. Much like Tai, he is brave, and doesn't back down from a fight in a hurry. He's humble by nature, but his powerful Pepper Breath attack, which involves him shooting a fireball from his mouth, teaches other Digimon not to underestimate him. Agumon would Digivolve into his Champion form of Greymon whenever Tai was imperilled, doing so for the first time to protect Tai from Shellmon. However, after accidentally Digivolving to SkullGreymon, Agumon was afraid to Digivolve again, in case he wound up hurting his friends. Thanks to Piximon, he and Tai overcame their fears and mastered the Ultimate level Digivolution, allowing Agumon to become MetalGreymon. After defeating Etemon, Tai and Agumon were sucked through a portal back to the real world, where they learned that Digimon were somehow crossing between dimensions and causing the weird weather that was plaguing the globe. After a battle with Ogremon, they went back to the DigiWorld to gather up the other kids. Agumon again returned to the real world along with Tai and the others during the ongoing confrontation with Myotismon. By this time, it was apparent that he and Gabumon had attained more control over their Digivolutions, as they only reverted back into their rookie stages after becoming Ultimates. After defeating VenomMyotismon, by Digivolving to his Mega stage of WarGreymon, Agumon then went back to the DigiWorld to help Tai and the other kids battle the Dark Masters andApocalymon. The Japanese Wonderswan video games add a little to Agumon's story here - at some point after Apocalymon's defeat, he teamed up with Ryo to rescue the DigiDestined from the clutches of Millenniummon. In Novemember 1999, a gate between the DigiWorld and Earth opened briefly, allowing Agumon to communicate with Tai. This was revealed in a Japanese audio drama CD, released three years after season one ended. In March 2000, when Diaboromon threatened the Internet, Tai and Izzy communicated with'Gennai' and had him send Agumon and Tentomon into the Internet, where they battled with Keramon, Diaboromon's Rookie stage. Keramon Digivolved to'Infermon' and defeated Greymon and Kabuterimon, and then, when Matt and Gabumon came into play, Infermon became Diaboromon, and WarGreymon and'MetalGarurumon' fused into Omnimon to destroy him. In May 2000, Agumon and the other Digimon lost their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when the DigiDestined gave up the energies associated with their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor began his conquest of the DigiWorld, Agumon summoned Tai to help. Arriving in the DigiWorld, Tai learned that the Digimon had been rendered unable to Digivolve by the power of the Emperor's Dark Digivice. Taking cover, Agumon, Tai, Patamon and Gatomon discovered theDigi-Egg of Courage, which released three new Digivices when Tai touched it. The Digivices were sent into the real world, to be received by Davis, Yolei andCody - the new DigiDestined. When the new kids discovered that the Emperor's Control Spires were suppressing Digivolving, Agumon destroyed several as Greymon, along with the other Champion Digimon. Agumon and each of the other Digimon were given an area of the DigiWorld to guard. However, the Digimon Emperor had plans for Agumon, and captured him, while he was Greymon, with one of his Dark Rings. The Emperor attempted to make Greymon Digivolve to battle the DigiDestined, but he wound up becoming SkullGreymon once again. When he reverted back to Agumon, the Emperor captured him, and created the Dark Spiral, a more powerful version of the Dark Ring, planning to use it on Agumon. However, Wormmon, the Emperor's partner, wanted him to use him to fight, rather than Agumon, and set Agumon free. The Emperor simply tracked him down again, and succeeded in capturing him with the Spiral. Agumon then Dark Digivolved into a viral version of MetalGreymon (his power to become Ultimate temporarily restored by the Spiral), and battled the DigiDestined, until Raidramon was able to destroy the Spiral and free him. Agumon appeared again to help cause a distraction to allow the DigiDestined to access the Emperor's base, by igniting a stream of oil, with help from Gabumon and Tentomon. Some time later, when Arukenimon and Mummymon created BlackWarGreymon, Agumon attempted to talk with the embittered Digimon, to convince him that he did have a heart, and that he would be his friend. The conversation was ended when BlackWarGreymon was caused pain by Knightmon breaking one of the seals on the first Destiny Stone, and BlackWarGreymon left to seek out the pain's source. Later on, Agumon and all the other Digimon of the original eight kids were brought back into the real world to celebrate Christmas with their human partners - only the festivities were cut short when Control Spires started to appear all across the world, and wild Digimon made it through to Earth as Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports. Gennai gave the original eight Digimon a power boost fromAzulongmon's Digi-Core, restoring their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate, and Agumon went with Tai, T.K. and Patamon to Paris, where they met up with T.K.'s Grandfather. Discovering that a French DigiDestined girl, Catherine, was being held prisoner by Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon and Giromon, Agumon and Patamon - somewhat enamoured by Catherine's Floramon - became MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon to send them back to the DigiWorld and destroy the Control Spire. Returning to Odaiba to meet up with the other DigiDestined, they discovered that Daemon and his minions had arrived on Earth, in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him. The Ultimate Digimon battled SkullSatamon, but were bested by him. In order to give Imperialdramon the power he needed, the eight Digimon once again sacrificed their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate, boosting Imperialdramon's power and enabling him to Mode Change into his Fighter Mode to destroy SkullSatamon. They returned to the DigiWorld. Agumon came back to Earth once more with the news that BlackWarGreymon was back, and he was searching for Oikawa, the mysterious man who had already copied Ken's Dark Spore, and who was the creator of Arukenimon and Mummymon. BlackWarGreymon tracked Oikawa down, but Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon showed up, and Agumon, receiving another power boost from Azulongmon, was able to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon once again to battle BlackWarGreymon. With help from Imperialdramon, he defeated him, and reverted to Agumon, to try and talk sense into BlackWarGreymon along with Wormmon and Veemon. BlackWarGreymon departed to think on what they had said, but was later critically injured in battle with Oikawa, who had become empowered by the forces of darkness. BlackWarGreymon sacrificed what remained of his life, sealing up the portal to the DigiWorld at Highton View Terrace, as WarGreymon called out his name as he vanished. Agumon appeared again with all the other Digimon, and all the other Digimon of the world's DigiDestined, to witness the destruction of MaloMyotismon. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived the battle four years beforehand, Agumon, Gabumon, Tai and Matt ventured into the Internet once more to confront him. Agumon and Gabumon became Omnimon, and destroyed Diaboromon with help from Angemon and Angewomon, but he lived on as millions of Kuramon, who entered the real world and became Armageddemon. Omnimon was no match for Armageddemon, and after being defeated, separated back into Agumon and Gabumon as his energy transformed nto a holy ring, which became the Omega Sword and transformed Imperialdramon to his Paladin Mode, enabling him to defeat Armageddemon. Twenty-five years later, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Agumon remains at Tai's side - they are both diplomats, dealing with relations between the real and digital worlds. Agumon first appeared in "And so it begins..." In the first two episodes, he is voiced by Michael Lindsay. After this, his voice is supplied by Tom Fahn.Name: "Agu" is most probably short for the Japanese word "agurabana," which means a wide, flat nose. Category:Lists of fictional characters